


Problematic cup of coffee

by SabakuNoCasali



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cookies, Friendship, Gen, Its just everyone talking and messing around, Kinda?, Meet Mikoshiba Natsume, Mikoshiba Momotarou - Freeform, Mikoshiba Natsume, Samezuka, actually not ship, beach, comedy?, fluff?, pools, seijuuro's and Momo's sister!, sosuke yamazaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoCasali/pseuds/SabakuNoCasali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the swimming practice, Rin notices 4 things:<br/>One: that this is a just boys school<br/>Two: apparently someone didn't know<br/>Three: he might be considering jumping in front of that train <br/>Four: he doesn't know how to react to random flattering comments</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small shot were Rin gets to know the Mikoshiba sister</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-you are! - she exclaimed excitedly and Rin only blinked "shes probably gonna tell me i look cute like Seijuuro and Momo did with Go -you are so hot!- she exclaimed and Rin flinched unaware of what the fuck to do, just a light blush of embarrassment in his cheeks</p>
<p>Did that kind of things even happened often? Unknown girls arriving to you school and calling you hot for no reason or whatsoever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic cup of coffee

He remembered the first time he had seen her, bathed in sweat and a dirty white baseball uniform, a wooden smooth bat carried freely over her shoulders,as if it were as light as air, maybe it was, she was a girl after all. That would be the main problem to begin with.

"What the heck is a girl doing, here of all places? Doesn't she know this is a... Boy school? " He crossed his arms, a wet towel over his shoulders, his hair messily dripping chlorined water as he had just finished today's routine. He stared from afar how the girl walked around the semi-naked wet dudes coming out of practice to be left with confused face. He was sure she wasn't like Gou in some aspects, especially about the fact she was loafing around semi-naked teens as if it was normal business and wandering around the place as if it was some museum, dreamily and really, really ... For some reason the bat striked some dude's head and now the guy was nosebleeding "ok, that hurted even to me and im meters afar" Rin smirked as the girl apologized and ran away to stop just a few steps near him.

She blinked as if she was just noticing what was going on, Rin raised and eyebrow and half smiled showing his sharp teeth -may I help you with something?- he asked standing against the wall near the windows that showed the pool.

She turned to him and opened her eyes wide in awe, slowly placing the bat in the ground making a loud 'thud' so apparently that wooden shit wasn't was light as he thought, her cheeks suddenly rosy as she suddenly held his hands on hers and stared at him and opened excitedly her mouth to talk

He had thought also that she was the confused one but in that moment the only one with no clue was him

There was it, as soon as she opened her mouth he could notice the resemblance with those noisy and cheerful siblings, with Seijuuro and now with that hyperactive demon Momotarou, the same slightly tanned skin, gold eyes and bright hair, only her appearance screamed Mikoshiba all over it

-you are! - she exclaimed excitedly and Rin only blinked "shes probably gonna tell me i look cute like Seijuuro and Momo did with Go -you are so hot!- she exclaimed and Rin flinched unaware of what the fuck to do, just a light blush of embarrassment in his cheeks

Did that kind of things even happened often? Unknown girls arriving to you school and calling you hot for no reason or whatsoever? 

-eh...um - he was about to say thanks but...he only smirked - you too- he answered and the girl smiled and rubbed the back of her head with blushed cheeks, for sure not expecting an answer -if im not mistaken, is Momotarou your brother?- she nodded getting her bat again and regaining composure 

-oh yeah, i came to see him, but i got so lost! This school is so so big, it has so many vending machines! I bought so many packs of coffee flavored cookies! Momo usually brings home and they are amazing!! - she exclaimed opening the zipper of a bag in her shoulder revealing lots.. And lots of packets of those sweet cookies, Rin stared in shock.

"Ok she's for sure momo's sister" 

The metal door opened and momo along with nitori were about to enter but momo stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her 

-ne-chan?! What are you doing here!!- he exclaimed as the girl ran and tackled him into a hug

-Seijuuro told me to come to see you, also i brought cookies!!- 

-cookies?! The coffee ones?!-

-yes!!- she answered as they both started to jump in happiness about vending machine cookies

-whats happening?- sosuke appeared behind Rin as he grimaced 

-i'm scheduling my funeral for tomorrow morning, pass me a piece of paper, i gotta write my testament soon- 

Sosuke raised and eyebrow, and then stared at momo, and at the dirty girl that looked so much like him, the. He understood why the world would be ending.

At the end apocalipsis and Rin discovered she wasn't as hyperactive as momo, but she was still bright, she wore sports clothes and pastels colors often, except for green, she said disliked green even if the flower pin always in her head was green 'but its lime' she replied. she was allergic to chocolate but addicted to coffee. All of that thanks to a date they had one day, after a couple of months of talking for short whiles, she had had the courage to spill her feelings out.

With sweaty hands, not for the bat this time, but for nerves, she was scared, it just kicked her kind out of blue a couple of days ago "maybe i can ask him out" she thought to herself hugging her giant polar bear plush. 

When the topics of conversation stopped she took a deep breath "Rin-san" and he turned to her hands in the pocket of his jacket -would you go out with me?-She asked in serious face but evident effort to keep her shit together.

Rin was caught by surprise again, a weird sensation in his chest that just....

At the end he said yes, and Gou forced him to go, because apparently Gou and Natsu had met and they seemed to be getting along too well.

It wasn't bad in the end they went to the beach, splashed water, swam for a while, played in the sand, ice cream and lots of laughs.

He couldn't say he wasn't having fun, he was and a lot, but it just didn't feel right, she didn't made his heart pound and jump as he probably did to her. In the end of the afternoon, they were both tanned, tired and clacking in laughter, but as they were about to say goodbye, they both stood in silence walking, feet in the sand.

-Thanks for today Rin-san- she said hands behind her back

-Thanks to you too Natsume- he smiled, guilt swirling over 

More silence

-Im sorry Natsume.... I don't think i can see you the same way- he said staring seriously yet a bit sad to her

-I supposed so, and yet you came here and had a nice time here, thanks-she answered with a smiled with sadness in the sides -but don't dwell on it that much, if you do that you end up affecting the sport, thats not fine at all- she said raising her finger and changing the topic

-very true- he responded, worried about not him, but her, he knew how much she seemed to like him, but he could only love her as a friend.

She stared at the sand pressing the hem of her wet shorts, then stood on her toes, and planted a peck on Rin's cheek. He just stared without knowing what to say .

it's a friendly kiss, Seijuuro often says places of kisses say much, but he says that in the middle of the cheek are romantic kisses, in the upper part, where cheekbones are located is were you kiss your friends- she smirked making a peace symbol and Rin laughed 

sounds nice to me then - Rin pecked her cheekbones and ruffled her hair, maybe it was just better to stay that way, just as friends.

-you know i'm getting sleepy, i need more coffee!-

-have you tried actually sleeping a decent amount?-

-shhhhh coffee! Not sleeping co-ffe, got it? Co-f-oh look its a puppy!-

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who did, thanks for reading, as you can see i got excited when i read about Seijuuro having a little sister, and i decided to make her come to life! 


End file.
